Sacrifice
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: [Inspired by Zella Day's song of the same name] (Two-Shot) : Final Battle Aftermath. Is this the end?
1. Chapter 1 : The Burning Sky

Marinette's eyes fluttered. Open and closed, it felt like her only way to communicate. Her body refused to move, screaming in pain even though she was as still as could be.

Hot tears fell on her face making her try to focus on the emerald eyes above her.

Chat was holding her in the middle of an utterly destroyed street. An explosion nearby shook the frames of already ruined buildings, shaking lose any remaining glass which showered down on them.

Char leaned over her protectively, cradling her even closer as he refused to let even one speck of glass touch her. Like she was made of porcelain, a fragile doll.

Marinette's gaze wandered to the scene around her. The city looked as though a natural disaster had just hit.

A broken sob jarred her out of her foggy thoughts. She tried to smile for him.

"Hey... I just need a rest...," she reassured. She wanted to squeeze his hand, the one he was holding, but she honestly couldn't even feel it anymore. Everything else still hurt though, pain rippling through her for even wanting to move her dead hand.

"I'm so sorry, I should've protected you," he sobbed, bangs falling over his eyes.

Marinette frowned, her mind wandering to what had led them to this moment. Oh yes. Hawkmoth was still at large. Their friends and even Master Fu were battling him right now, but he'd retreated back to his lair. They needed help.

"Chat...," she murmured, "You have to help them."

Marinette saw his grip on her hand tighten but couldn't feel the squeeze. She could see him as he ground his teeth together. His breathing became shallower and quicker.

He knew he had to leave. But he really didn't want to. Marinette knew why. She finally felt him still as he came to a decision.

"Don't let me down and please come back to me," she whispered as he laid her on the asphalt.

It was cold being out of his arms, she already missed it.

"Marinette..." he said softly as he stood up, looking down at her, tears still pooling, "I promise I'll be back for you, just hold on."

She saw his hands fist at his sides before he turned his back to her and raced off.

Her body felt heavy, she was so tired, and after all she'd been through. Didn't she deserve a rest? Besides. Chat said he'd be right back... Marinette let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Just a little nap.

"-inette! Marinette!" A voice called urgently. Gloved fingertips brushed her cheek forcing Marinette back into consciousness.

The pain had dulled considerably. A red and yellowish glow made her eyes flick to their surroundings. Paris was on fire, it was burning.

Chat was holding her again and she relished the warmth, but she couldn't quite see him, just the shape of him, he was very blurry.

"We defeated Hawkmoth," he said solemnly. Marinette felt something get pressed into her better hand, well the one she could feel anyway. Her gaze flicked down to see her lucky charm, it was now a broken shield. All she had to do was throw it in the air and say the words. Just say them and Paris would be restored, her friends who were wounded would be healed, all of Hawkmoth's victims would be okay.

"Please say it!" Chat begged, leaning back to give her space.

Marinette gasped, her face twisting into a grimace as she tried to find the strength to do it. Her good arm twitched and she clumsily flung them into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried hoarsely. The broken pieces of the shield clattered a few feet away from them.

It didn't work...

Marinette finally felt afraid. There was no hope for her.

"I'm scared," she said, eyes unfocused.

"I'm here, it'll be okay," Chat responded, his voice resolute.

Marinette managed a gentle smile.

"You came back for me Kitty," she sighed. A darkness was now trying to pull her away, away from everything she knew.

"Always. I will always find you," Chat said in a low voice.

Marinette felt something wet trail down the side of her face. She realized she was crying.

Wet drops hit her face, mingling with her own. Chat was crying for her too.

Marinette suddenly wanted to die as herself. Not as some unknown mystery hero. After all. It had been civilian Marinette, clumsy Marinette, who had decided to be Ladybug and accept all the responsibilities that came with it.

"Tikki, Spots off," she whispered. The Kwami falling unconscious to the ground, exhausted as Marinette felt herself transform back.

She looked at Chat, or at least towards the direction the tears fell from.

"I love you," she said.

Chat's grip tightened on her, she could feel his body curling inward as the sobs now wracked his body.

"I love you too Marinette," he choked out.

That was all she wanted to hear, it was the only thing she needed to hear before she left. A reconfirmation of their love, that and Hawkmoth had been defeated.

Paris would rebuild eventually. Everyone was safe.

Marinette let the darkness pull her eyelids closed, she sank deeper into it and the sound of Chat's crying became fainter.

"At least you don't have to die alone," he said softly, his voice oddly calm but still miserable.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys as you know I usually post daily but I have my last exam tomorrow morning, which is why this is early. You'll get the last part to this the day after though! And if you've read my author profile you can guess how this will end. Kind of. ;) Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't Let Me Down

Marinetge opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't really see anything since the sun was so blindingly bright. As she shielded her eyes from the glare she realized she was in a plain of golden grass, the blades swaying peacefully on the breeze.

Everything felt so... relaxing and peaceful. So this was death.

Marinette sat down cross legged on the soft mat of grass, breathing in the scent of flowers she hadn't seen.

She lied on her back, staring up at the bright blue sky. She closed her eyes wondering if death was an eternity here. Then she heard it.

"Marinette!" It called. She sat upright, head swinging around to pinpoint the source. It had sounded distant but there was no mistaking it.

"Marinette!" Chat yelled.

Marinette stood up, trying to peer over the tall grass.

"Adrien!" She screamed back, looking for her partner.

"Marinette!" This call sounded even fainter than the last two. Marinette collapsed.

"No!" She cried. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her midsection, and then a tug.

Marinette's eyes flew open as she struggled to sit up. Concerned familiar faces tried to calm her down and keep her from ripping out needles and IV tubes.

"Marinette it's okay sweetie, you're going to be okay," Sabine sobbed. Tom put a comforting hand on his wife before bringing her into a hug.

"Girl don't you ever worry me like that again," a concerned Alya said as she grabbed Marinette's hand, her eyes were puffy signifying she'd been crying.

Nino was leaning against a wall in the corner looking devastated. Tears running down his cheeks.

Marinette's blood ran cold. Her gaze swept around the room finding a quiet Chloe sitting in a chair nearby, looking relieved but forlorn as she met Marinette's gaze. She gave the bluenette a weak smile. Master Fu was staring out the window, hands clasped behind his back. He looked tense.

Marinette wrenched her hand from Alya.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette demanded, feeling her hysteria rising.

Silence.

"Where is he!" She cried, her body trembling.

Everybody looked down except Alya who looked very small in that moment, something Marinette thought she'd never see.

"Marinette," Alya began, looking down, "He got really hurt in that fight with Hawkmoth, the one that actually beat him. He shouldn't have even moved after that... but he went back to find you..."

Marinette gasped, eyes filling with tears. Now that she was alive... some of his tears... thinking about it the second time around had been red...

She closed her eyes tightly as she remembered his final words, looking deeper into their meaning.

 _At least you don't have to die alone_

Stupid cat, Marinette thought, gritting her teeth.

"He's here though Marinette, it's just.. he's not doing very well, he's still not awake," Alya added, seeing her expression.

"Take me to him," her voice soft but resolute. Alya nodded and helped Marinette stand, offering her a crutch for her other side.

Marinette was silent as they made slow progress towards adriens's room, which was right across from hers. The brunette whispered words to Nino who went ahead, when they finally arrived a chair next to his bed was waiting for her, Nino passing the two as they entered.

Alya settled Marinette in the chair before quickly taking her leave as well.

Marinette's gaze rested on his face, softening at his relaxed expression as he slept. The monitor beeped reassuringly that he wasn't dead. But that didn't mean he'd wake up anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

He was so pale, Marinette felt herself start to shake. Had she looked that terrible?

"Adrien I need you in my life," she whispered, "You're my other half!"

She placed her arms on the side of his bed, resting her face on his shoulder.

"You promised you'd come back! Promised!" Her voice cracking.

Still no response, he was utterly still. Almost like he was already dead...

Marinette could feel the tears stream down her face. She pressed her face into the bed's sheets, hands fisting in them.

"Don't let me down," she said into the sheets.

Then she felt it. A twitch, a movement, and it filled her with hope. She pulled back and looked at Adrien with wonder, his eyes fluttered open and he winced, obviously in pain. His gaze fell on her, softening as he took in her state.

He gave her a weak but boyish grin.

"Hey Princess, no more tears okay?" Adrien said as he tried to sit up, grimacing at the effort.

Marinette's tackle had him pinned back to the bed as she hugged him fiercely, arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're alive," she laughed through the tears.

"We're alive," Adrien corrected with a smile.

It was all over.


End file.
